


Beautiful Goodbye

by delicehyun



Category: EXO, EXO (Band), EXO-L, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), reveluv - Fandom
Genre: Chen - Freeform, Chendy, EXO - Freeform, EXO Chen, EXO-L - Freeform, EXOVelvet, F/M, Kim Jongdae - Freeform, Red Velvet, Red Velvet Wendy - Freeform, Son Seungwan - Freeform, Wendy - Freeform, reveluv - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicehyun/pseuds/delicehyun
Summary: Wendy loves to travel a lot. That’s the trait Jongdae loves the most about her. They’ve been through to many places.Now, Jongdae takes Wendy to her favorite places, for the last time.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Son Seungwan | Wendy





	Beautiful Goodbye

“Kuya, sure kang kaya mo?” His brother, Jongin, asked him. 

“Oo naman,” he answered. “Babalik din naman ako mamayang gabi.”

Jongdae can still see the hint of worry from his brother’s eyes. Pero hindi naman magpapatalo si Jongdae. Basta usapang Wendy.

“Sige, kuya. Mapipigilan pa ba kita?” He chuckled while handing him an extra camera battery. “Oh, ito battery. Baka malowbat ‘yang camera mo.”

“Salamat.” Jongdae patted his brother’s back.

“Ingat ka, kuya.” 

As soon as he got inside the car, nilabas niya na ang camera mula sa bag niya. Isang buong araw lang naman ang plano niya na makasama si Wendy.

For the last time.

“Hi, babe!” Agad na sinabi ni Jongdae pagkapindot ng record button ng camera. He flipped the screen para makita niya kung ano itsura niya.

“Hmm, may nilista akong mga lugar na gusto mong puntahan ulit. Wait lang,” Jongdae dropped the camera first before getting his phone and opened his ‘notes’ app.

Nilagay niya ang camera sa may dashboard para tuloy-tuloy pa rin ang pagrerecord at kita siya. “Road trip tayo sa Tagaytay ngayon. Tutal, doon din naman tayo nagkakilala ‘di ba?”

He started the engine and went on his way to Tagaytay.

He stopped at the first destination, Starbucks, Tagaytay.

Pumasok na siya sa loob ng cafe at tumungo sa bakanteng seat. It’s the perfect seat kasi kitang kita mo ‘yung magandang tanawin.

“Babe, ang ganda dito, ‘no?” Aniya niya habang nakatapat sa kanya ang camera. He then turned around para kita ‘yung view. Kitang kita ang bulkang Taal dito, its peak covered with colors of white and translucent blues. 

“Umorder din ako ng paborito mong drink, Hot Chocolate,” pinakita ni Jongdae ang hawak niyang inumin. “Tandang tanda ko pa n’on, first date natin tapos medyo awkward pa.”

“Ikaw nagpresenta umorder ng drinks natin kasi sabi mo baka pagod na ko sa pagdrive.” He smiled through his words, remembering that day vividly. 

“Tapos ayun, dahil clumsy ka, natalapid ka. Natapon tuloy ‘yung hot chocolate sa akin,” Puti pa naman ang suot niya noon. Buti nalang may extra shirt siya, kundi, sira ang porma niya that day. But nevertheless, that’s one of the few moments that he cherishes.

He then drove to his next destination, just few minutes away from Starbucks. Tagaytay Picnic Grove.

May new attraction na pala rito, nagkaroon ng malaking ferris wheel sa dating horseback riding. Medyo nalungkot si Jongdae dahil isa ang horseback riding sa pinakainaabangan ni Wendy pagkapasok na pagkapasok palang sa gate ng lugar.

Nagtungo na si Jongdae sa isang cottage. Tagaytay’s a perfect place for sightseeing. May mga batang tumatakbo sa malawak na field. May mga nagpapalipad ng saranggola. Zipline. Pamilya. Couples. 

This is a place to create memories while admiring the astonishing view. 

“Wendy, ito. Bumili akong flute.” Pinakita naman ngayon ni Jongdae ang kabibili niya lang na wooden flute sa camera. “Tanda ko, bumili ka nito para mag-aral kung paano i-play ‘to since you wanted to learn a new instrument.”

Dinemonstrate ni Jongdae ang isang piece na paulit-ulit pinapatugtog ni Wendy noon, ‘Under the sea’. 

“Ito ‘yung pinakauna mong inaral na piece. Syempre, paborito mong disney movie e.” natatawang sambit pa niya. 

Sinubukan nilang dati sumakay sa zipline. Tawang tawa pa si Wendy sa kanya noon kasi ang higpit ng kapit sa kanya ni Jongdae. Natatawa nalang si Jongdae tuwing naaalala niya ang experience na ‘yon. Wala e, talagang titiklop pagdating sa heights.

He stayed for a few hours and then went to his last destination, Tagaytay Skyranch.

“Look, babe! This is where we first met!” 

Dito unang nagkatagpo si Wendy at Jongdae. At a Gazebo. Kung saan tanaw na tanaw ang bulkang taal. And at the same time, malapit dito ang Ferris Wheel. 

It was raining that day. Jongdae was casually sipping his coffee nang sumilong si Wendy sa gazebo na kinaroroonan niya. Wearing red long sleeves and denim pants, her jacket placed over her head to cover herself. 

Buti nalang may extrang coffee si Jongdae. He handed her his extra coffee. “Malamig.” Though she hesitated, Wendy gladly accepted it.

“Jongdae nga pala.”

“Wendy.”

Who wouldn’t thought that Wendy’s the same girl he would meet during his first year in college.

And the same girl he would fall in love?

“Destiny, isn’t it?” Natawa nalang si Jongdae. Pagtungtong na pagtungtong niya sa kaniyang university on his first day as a freshmen, si Wendy ang bumungad sa kanya. At a cafeteria in their college building.

“Kung pinagtagpo tayo, bakit hindi tayo ‘yung itinadhana?” Jongdae’s voice broke as he smiles for the camera. Hindi. Wendy would be sad if she sees him like this.

Their relationship went on smoothly after they met in college. But then, Wendy got diagnosed of Leukemia. Jongdae never left her side. Through ups and downs. Through endless check-ups and in and out of the hospital. He never left.

And after 3 years of battling, Wendy finally rested.

“You did well, Wendy.” Wiping his tears, facing the camera to the vast view.

“Look, you can see this view anytime!” 

Jongdae struggled to wake up everyday. Because in his dreams, he can still hold her, feel her, see her, just like before. Smiling like she’s never gone.

“....And I remember your eyes were so bright  
When I first I met you, so in love that night  
And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight  
And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry...”

He touched his necklace with a key pendant and started to feel it, like Wendy’s just with him. The lock necklace is with Wendy. It’s Wendy’s gift for him during their first year anniversary.

“Wendy, I love you.” I’ll always will.


End file.
